


One Night Can Change Everything...

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: At a work event, Toto's view of his friend Susie starts to change.





	One Night Can Change Everything...

“Are you sure I have to go?” A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Toto glanced up from where he was standing fixing his suit. Mercedes were holding a charity dinner tonight in partnership with their sponsors. Normally, Toto didn’t mind these events but the invitation had instructed he bring a date. He was currently single, so in a blind panic he’d asked his best friend Susie to pretend to be his girlfriend. Reluctantly she’d agreed, but he was nervous about the whole event.

“Yes.” Toto replied, checking himself in the mirror.

He heard some movements and then footsteps. He looked up to see Susie standing at the top of the stairs, dressed in a blue cocktail dress with gold heels. His jaw almost hit the floor. He felt the wind being knocked out of him as he stared at her. She looked beautiful. “Wow…”

Susie chuckled as she carefully walked down the stairs. “You better not say anything flattering Wolff. We’re friends.”

“I know…. But you look good.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” She smirked before grabbing her coat. “Ready to go then?”

Toto nodded, linking his arm through hers. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

*

The journey to the venue was short, although it felt like a life time for Toto. The Austrian was worried. Especially as he knew people close to him would ask questions about Susie and enquire why he’d never mentioned her before. So, during the journey the two had come up with a back story about how they became ‘a couple’.

Toto took Susie’s hand as he helped her out of the car. A look of nerve on his face. “Ready darling?” Susie said with a smirk.

“As I’ll ever be honey.” He shot back, the sarcasm hinting in his voice.

Together, the two walked across the courtyard, soon entering the posh hotel. Toto could see many of his staff and colleagues, scrubbed up looking decent for once. Though his eyes soon landed on Nico. The current world champion was standing in the centre, champagne glass in hand as he shared a laugh with his wife Vivian and some mechanics.

“Ah! Toto! You’ve arrived….” Niki appeared at his side, frowning. “Who is this beautiful lady?” He asked, smiling at Susie.

“Well… this is my girlfriend Susie.” Toto nodded.

Niki gasped. “Why the hell did you not tell me about her? And here was me thinking you fell asleep on data documents every night!” He exclaimed, shoving Toto out of the way so he could kiss Susie’s hand. “Nice to meet you my dear.”

“And you Mr Lauda. Toto has told me a lot about you.”

“Unfortunately, I cannot say the same back.” Niki glared at Toto, annoyed he hadn’t told him about his other half.

“Anyway, I’m parched. Let’s get a drink darling.” Toto quickly guided Susie away from his fellow Austrian and towards the champagne.

Susie leaned into his ear, chuckling. “This night is going to be very long.”

Toto looked at her and nodded. He just hoped they could keep up the act long enough so people would believe.

*

The dinner had gone smoothly with no one asking questions. However, now with some alcohol people were becoming less reserved. “Oh Toto!” Nico flounced over, clearly having had one too many.

“Hey Nico.” Toto nodded, giving the man a smile. “How are you?”

“I’m well.” He said. “Now, this blonde beautiful woman. Who is she? Because you have never mentioned her to me before.”

“She’s my girlfriend. Her name is Susie.”

“How long have you been dating?” The German enquired.

“Seven months.”

Nico frowned, not sure whether he believed him or not. “Hmm… is she good in bed?”

Toto instantly cringed at the question, as if this evening wasn’t awkward enough. “Yes.” He nodded, hoping the answer was satisfactory.

Meanwhile, across the other side of the room, Susie was sitting chatting to Vivian. The two seemed to have a lot in common and Susie felt like she was making a friend. “So, give me the juicy details on Wolff. He seems like such a strict and dominant man to me.” Vivian said with a grin.

“Well, there is a professional and a private Toto. Private Toto is very different from the man you see on race weekends.”

“I can imagine.” Vivian nodded, watching Susie taking a sip of her drink. “Do you think about marriage with him?”

The Scot almost choked on her drink. “I… we… haven’t discussed it.”

Vivian laughed. “You must have at least thought about it. Even in just a quiet moment to yourself.” She said.

“I honestly haven’t.”

“Well…” She nodded. “If you don’t start, that brunette might beat you down the aisle.”

Susie quickly glanced over her shoulder, frowning when she saw Toto standing laughing and smiling with a woman. They were very close together and Susie suddenly felt rather jealous. The woman touched Toto’s chest, giving him a flirtatious wink.

“Uh… excuse me Vivian.” Susie quickly got to her feet and headed across the dance floor. The moment she reached Toto, she linked her arm through his and touched his cheek, forcing him to look down into her eyes. Much to her surprise, and even more to Toto’s, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately.

When Susie pulled away, she smirked at the look of stun on Toto’s face. She winked and made her way back over to Vivian, a very fuzzy and warm feeling in her stomach. It had been a long time since she felt butterflies like these ones.

For the rest of the evening Toto’s mind kept drifting back to the kiss. It had been ages since he’d been in a relationship, let alone kissed anyone. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself when Susie came over, wrapping her arms around him. “Ready to go to bed then honey?”

His breath caught in the back of his throat. “Eh, yeah.”

Susie smiled and took his hand, leading him to the lift.

*

The two made small talk as they entered their room, but Toto still felt tense. “Susie…”

“Hmm?” She asked as she removed her shoes.

“Can… can you come here?”

Susie looked up to see Toto standing in the middle of the room, a worried look on his face. “Why? What is it?” She asked as she came over.

Much to her surprise, Toto took her hands, squeezing them. Without saying a word, he kneeled down and kissed her, emotion surging through him. To his relief, Susie kissed him back, despite being hesitant at first.

Eventually they parted, panting. “What was that for?” Susie asked, sounding breathless.

“I wanted to see something…”

“And what?”

“If I had feelings for you…”

Susie swallowed, her heart rate quickening. “And do you?”

Toto nodded. “I do.”

Susie blushed, her heart feeling happy. “I have feelings for you too.”

Toto smiled and squeezed her hands, leaning down to kiss her again. This time she kissed back harder, causing him to fall on to the bed, pulling Susie down with him. Something told him this was going to be an interesting night.

*

Vivian glared at Nico as she lay in bed. “Take the room next to Toto you said. He won’t be banging anyone all night.”

Nico winced as he heard the bed hit the adjoining wall. “I’m sorry…. At least we know they’re a couple.”

“True.” She sighed as she rolled over. “But I’d like to sleep.”

“Tough.” He laughed. “I doubt that’s happening anytime soon.”


End file.
